Fresh Start
by MoviesInTheHead
Summary: Quinn Fabray's story throughout high school. Does she have a few secrets that she'd like to hide? Of course she does. Mostly CANON. endgame: faberry & brittana (possibility of many ships)
1. Chapter 1

It is a fresh new start, Quinn thought as she bounced down the steps. New high school, beginning cheer, and an entirely new body. She made her way into the kitchen to find that her mother had made her favorite breakfast— pancakes and bacon. She was starting cheer camp today to prepare herself for freshmen cheerios. Her bags were packed and her hair was officially blonde.

"Lu- Quinn, what have you done to your hair?" her mother asked, startled by her daughter's new appearance. She forgot to tell her mother she was dying her hair. Quinn smiled a sweet, white smile and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Daddy said I could dye it for high school. I mean, my hair gets practically this blonde in the summer anyway. I'm just speeding up the process," Quinn replied, innocently as possible. She was daddy's little girl. She knew her father loved her transformation, but it was happening so quickly for her mother. Before her mother could even reply, Quinn's father walked in with the newspaper.

"Russell, did you buy Quinn hair dye without consulting me first?" Judy questioned, folding her arms at her husband. Quinn avoided eye contact with both her parents and ate quietly.

"Frannie bought it for Quinn, but I like it. Now, did you see Mr. Franklin's new Volvo? Some families just love to flash their money around like it's nothing," her father answered, opening his newspaper. Quinn rolled her eyes because her family flashed their money, often. How else would they be able to afford her transformation, Frannie's upcoming college tuition, or cheer camp? Russell Fabray just loved to pick people apart, while at the same time making his family out to be perfect. Quinn loved and hated it.

"Mother, we're leaving soon, right? I want to be able to pick my bunk first," Quinn announced, taking her finished plate to the sink.

"Yes, sweetie. Give me ten minutes and we will be on our way," She replied. Quinn took her bag to the car and waited. She was way too excited to relax.

Once checked in to the camp, Quinn stood in her room looking at the two bunk beds. Four girls to a room. This would be interesting. She decided on the top bunk closer to the window. It was about five minutes into her unpacking when a bubbly blonde came bouncing in.

"Hi," the blonde greeted in a quiet, almost enchanted voice. Quinn barely turned around when the blonde quickly climbed onto the other top bunk. She seemed almost childlike, but attractive. It sounded shallow, but she made a plan to become popular and attractive friends were a must.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray," Quinn responded, flashing a smile.

"I'm excited for camp. On the third week, I hear we are going camping! I just love camping! I'm Brittany" the new blonde gushed, falling back onto the bed. Brittany definitely had a sweet dumb blonde thing going on. Quinn couldn't tell if she was acting or actually a dim bulb. Yet before making up her mind, a Latina girl walked in with a scowl and arms folded.

"My name's Santana. Don't piss me off or you'll meet Snix," She announced, taking the bunk under Brittany.

"I love snickers," Brittany exclaimed as her eyes gleamed. Santana looked at Quinn with disbelief. Was this girl for real? Quinn just shrugged and continued unpacking. It wasn't long until their fourth roommate arrived. Her name was Ariana and looked terrified to be at the camp.

After an hour or so, a voice came through the speakers set up in every room. The voice was intimidating and named Sue Sylvester. All the girls followed her directions and gathered into the mess hall to meet the aggressive voice and receive the schedules for the stay. Brittany seemed to take a liking into Santana and kept asking her questions. To Quinn's surprise, Santana would put up with all of Brittany's questions, despite her obvious desire to be left alone.

"Wipe your smiles off your faces! You all think you can survive this camp? Most girls are forced into hospitalization by the fourth week! Now listen up, my captain is going to go over the design of this camp and don't expect anything, but hard work," Sue shouted through her megaphone. Brittany had gone dead silent and backed up behind Santana. Quinn expected the coach to be like this. Frannie was a cheerio and would come home exhausted and defeated everyday.

The cheerio captain took the place of Sue and began giving a run down of what everyone is expected to do each day. The weeks were full of dance, gymnastic, and nutrition classes. Every Friday, the aspiring cheerios were to come together for a long cheerleading day. Saturday and Sunday were days that, by law, Sue had to go easy on them. It was a lot of free time, but weigh ins and yoga were still required. When the camping trip came up, Quinn looked to Brittany. She seemed to perk up a bit.

Once the meeting in the mess hall ended, everyone got in line for their group assignments. It changed each week, so Quinn didn't worry too much when she got stuck with a bunch of girls that obviously weren't going to make it. It just meant she would stand out more. Santana and Brittany ended up in the same group for the first week. Quinn just hoped to make an impression with everyone. The impression that she was good and wasn't going anywhere.

By the time Friday rolled around, Quinn was exhausted. She had barely seen any of her roommates all week, except in passing. She generally ate with her group and ignored their sobs. She was ready for a new group, so she could start making the right kind of friends. Quinn was almost passed out when she heard Brittany and Santana walk in giggling. She had to admit that she envied how quickly they became friends. Santana acted nothing like she did on the first day when with Brittany.

"You're hot, Santana," Brittany said, before climbing up to her bed.

"You too, Britt-Britt," Santana replied, flopping onto her bed. Quinn expected Brittany to be blunt, but Santana?

The next few weeks were a blur. She had Brittany in her group the next week and Santana in her group the week after. The fourth roommate had quit, so it was just the three of them. Santana and Brittany seemed to enjoy Quinn's company. Brittany just liked having another friend, while Santana appreciated another girl with a plan to be on the top of the social pyramid. By the time the camping trip came around, the three girls were tight and knew that if they stayed together then they would be good. Yet each of them had their faults— Quinn wasn't much for opening up about the past, Santana had a "Snix" issue, and Brittany was very flirty… with everyone. Due to Brittany being in a different group that week, she didn't get to camp with Santana and Quinn. Santana wasn't as nice without Brittany. Quinn noticed more eye rolls.

A few days after camping, Quinn woke up in her bed to Santana and Brittany talking. It sounded serious and Quinn knew she shouldn't be listening, but she couldn't help it.

"You mean he just crawled into your tent?" Santana asked, slightly concerned and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, and then poof. We had sex," Brittany replied, smiling innocently. Quinn opened her eyes a bit without being noticed and saw Santana and Brittany sitting on Santana's bed. They were facing each other and speaking in hushed tones.

"And that was your first time? Britt, isn't it suppose to be special?" Santana asked, sounding more defeated. Quinn agreed with her, though that someone special should be someone you're married to. That's how she was taught, at least.

"It's not that big of a deal. I thought it was fun," Brittany countered, yawning.

"Whatever,"

It was a bit tense between the Latina and the bubbly blonde for a while, but by the end of camp, things were back to normal. Quinn hugged Brittany goodbye and nodded towards Santana. They weren't much for hugging like Brittany. They planned to have a sleepover the weekend before school, which was in a week. Quinn and her mother were almost off of the camp grounds when Quinn couldn't find her wallet. They turned the car around and Quinn dashed back into the dormitories, but stopped at the sound of voices in the room.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana asked, scared. Quinn peered around the half opened door and saw Santana's back to her and Brittany cupping Santana's face. She shushed Santana by suddenly kissing her. Quinn knew she shouldn't be watching this, but couldn't look away. It was so gentle and tender. Brittany opened her eyes a bit into the kiss and locked eyes with Quinn. Before Quinn could even panic, Brittany winked and then closed her eyes again, kissing Santana deeper. The Latina started to get into it and Quinn decided she had enough and stood up behind the door. She looked at her phone and saw a text from her mom that she found her wallet. Quinn hurried off to the car, unable to get her two friends' kiss out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was standing in front of her mirror with her newly acquired Cheerios uniform when Santana and Brittany walked in.

"Geez, Quinn. We are going to have to wear those uniforms everyday at school. Why are you jumping the gun?" Santana sneered, folding her arms. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked to her closet to get her PJs.

"San, be nice. I think Quinn looks pretty in her uniform," Brittany said, smiling. Brittany saying the word _pretty_ flooded Quinn's mind with images of Santana and Brittany from the last day of camp. Was Brittany teasing her or was she just paranoid? She hadn't really talked to either of them, except to plan for this sleepover. Quinn almost convinced herself she was hallucinating, but she couldn't have; Brittany looked straight at her.

"Whatever," Santana dismissed, walking around the bedroom. Avoiding Brittany's eye contact, Quinn took her clothes and retreated to her bathroom to change. When she reappeared, Brittany was staring at her very large portrait of Jesus that her father had hung up for her to remind her that _He is always there for her_. Quinn always thought it was just his way of saying that _He is always watching her_.

"No matter where I stand I still feel his eyes on me," Brittany noted, stepping from side to side. Yup, her dad achieved his true goal of using Jesus as a scare tactic. Santana yawned and took out her nail file.

"I'm bored and I am not spending tonight praying. I will leave right now if that's the plan," Santana declared, eyeing Quinn. Being friends had proven to be difficult, but not matter how much they pushed each other's buttons, they needed each other to climb the social ladder and both of them knew that.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie and stay up, talking about boys," Brittany replied, looking concerned at the possibly of not going through with the original plan. They were still interested in boys? Quinn shook the thought and decided to focus on the fact that they _wanted_ to talk about boys.

"We are," Quinn stated, giving Brittany a sweet smile. The taller blonde squealed as she grabbed three DVDs from her bag.

"Yay! I brought three movies: Peter Pan, the Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast," Brittany listed, giving the DVDs to Quinn. She couldn't tell if this girl was serious or not. Sure, she was childish, but Disney movies? Santana seemed to read Quinn's facial expression and spoke up.

"I like the Little Mermaid,"

"You do?" Quinn asked, bewildered. This was not what she thought she would be watching at her first high school sleepover. She assumed a chick flick like the Notebook or Titanic.

"I like the Little Mermaid because it has a really violent villain death," Santana shrugged. Brittany beamed at Santana and then looked at Quinn pleadingly.

"Okay, fine," Quinn sighed, giving into Brittany. Before she knew it, Brittany grabbed her and hugged her.

/

Once the girls watched the movie, talked about their plans for the upcoming school year, and binged on ice cream (it would be their last chance before Cheerios really started), they went back up to Quinn's bedroom to go to bed.

"Are we all going to fit?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed and slightly curious. Quinn was thinking the same thing, eyeing her Queen sized bed.

"Of course, we will," Brittany exclaimed, jumping onto the bed. "We can all cuddle." Quinn looked at Santana, who narrowed her eyes at the other.

"Britt's in the middle," Santana stated, getting into the bed. Realizing she couldn't refuse without having to explain her opposition, Quinn got in the bed on the other side of Brittany and turned off the light. Brittany, completely oblivious to the awkwardness the other two cheerleaders felt, turned towards Santana and snuggled into her.

Quinn couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was racing. In two days, high school started and she still felt a little weird about Brittany and Santana. She shouldn't be judging them because God loved everyone, right? Quinn was more curious, but then her mind wandered to her father. Throughout childhood, he sternly taught her and her sister that girls married boys. He flipped when he found out a same-sex couple lived on their new street. He had never met them, but was still hysterical. Apparently, the family had a daughter around Quinn's age, but she had never seen her and doubted she would ever be allowed to.

"Santana, are you awake?" Brittany whispered, after what seemed like hours. If Quinn was asleep, it wouldn't have woken her, but she wasn't.

"What," Santana groaned, obviously only half awake. Quinn closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was some shuffling and before she could decide to open her eyes she heard Brittany kiss Santana. "Brittany, no. St. Virgin is right there." Quinn would've smacked Santana for the poorly given nickname if she wasn't paralyzed by the notion of being caught. She was no perv, but this was the second time she was present for the girls' intimate moment.

"But-,"

"No," Santana urged. There was some more shuffling and a long pause before she spoke again. "It's not like that. You know I like… that. I just don't want to get caught." Brittany sighed and snuggled into Quinn. Santana quietly groaned and scooted into Brittany so she was spooning her. Brittany snuggled into Quinn's shoulder more and Quinn couldn't help but feel small droplets of water fall onto her exposed skin. She didn't know why, but she snuggled back into Brittany and finally began to fall asleep.

/

The first day of high school was such a rush for Quinn. Brittany and Santana seemed to have made up with each other as they strutted down the hallway with Quinn in their Cheerios uniforms. Just by how they carried themselves, people seemed to part for them. Unaffected by the morning practice, Quinn held her head high. Her fresh start was finally here and she was already excelling. Upperclassmen boys were smirking in their direction and girls seemed to be taking notes on how to be like them. Life was good.

"What's up, ladies," a boy with a Mohawk said, smirking. Quinn could tell his intentions a mile away and she wasn't interested.

"Noah Puckerman," Santana replied, flirtatiously.

"It's Puck now," he announced, now checking Quinn out. Unamused at the lack of attention, Santana's mood turned sour.

"Well, what do you want, _Puck_?" Santana growled, folding her arms. Unfazed by the Latina's mood, Puck just smiled.

"I'm on the football team now and since you all seem to have become Cheerios, it's only fair that I invite you to the first party of the year this Friday. An upperclassman is hosting," Puck said, obviously proud of his new social stature. Before Santana could replied, Brittany jumped in.

"I'll go,"

"Great, now what about you two," he proposed, raising an eyebrow.

"If Britt's going, then I'm in," Santana declared, quickly glancing over to the tall blonde.

"Cute," Puck stated, teasingly. Puck and Santana had to of known each other from middle school or in someway from the past. Puck looked back at Quinn. "What do you say…?"

"Quinn, and I don't know," Quinn looked towards the other two Cheerios and saw their confusion. A Cheerios almost never said no to these types of parties. "Fine, I'll come."

"Sweet. I let you pretty ladies know more later," Puck said, before walking off towards an extremely tall boy. Quinn noted to sweet talk her parents into letting her stay at Santana's house on Friday.

"Oh my god, look at that… hobbit," Santana said, pointing towards a short brunette. In Quinn's opinion, the girl wasn't bad looking. The girl's style seemed to replicate a school girl uniform with her high white socks, pleated skirt, and argyle sweater vest that covered a white short-sleeve shirt. She also seemed to hold the same amount of confidence as Quinn did, despite lacking a Cheerios uniform. The girl held her head tall and instead of a cold glare like Quinn, she wore a big smile. She was at the club sign up board and looked to be signing up for every club available. Who was this girl?

"She looks challenged," Brittany agreed, tilting her head. Did Brittany just insult her? What happened to the overly loving blonde? Before Quinn could say anything, the warning bell rang.

"Off to English," Quinn announced, turning her attention away from the brunette.

"Where's room G, Y, M?" Brittany asked, looking at her schedule.

"Gym, Brittany… I'll walk you there," Santana answered, pulling the blonde along. Quinn walked off towards English, assuming she would find the girls later.

/

By the time lunch came around, Quinn had a good sense of the school and the various social elites. Football and Cheerios ruled, followed by the rest of the varsity jocks, then came the Skanks and potheads (not favored, but no one really bothered with them). After that, there was a drop. There was a cluster of kids that didn't really fit into any social group and sometimes fell victim to bullying, but the true victims were those kids who were labeled "geeks". Quinn was still gathering a list of these "geeks", but noticed most were either targeted via slushy or got thrown in the dumpster.

Lunch was boring. Sue had them on a new, very strict, diet. Most girls had already eaten their calories of the day and would rather skip lunch instead of drink the protein shake they were given. While Brittany and Santana eagerly listened to an older Cheerio talk about who she hooked up with over the summer, Quinn excused herself to the bathroom. Upon entering, she came face to face with the brunette from earlier, only this time she was covered in a slushy. Her smile was gone as she was frantically trying to get the slime out of her hair.

"Here, let me help," Quinn said, not realizing until after that it was probably a bad idea. The brunette noticed her discomfort at her words and waved her off.

"I am perfectly fine. I would rather not get you in trouble or gain false hope in a friend," She replied, trying her best to appear _fine_. The blonde could see through her and could care less about the "rules" at the moment. Quinn walked to the door, locked it and turned around.

"We're safe from the hierarchy," Quinn smiled, walking back over to the brunette. She guided her head back under the faucet and silently grazed her fingers through the other girl's hair. Soon enough, the purple slushy drained out and the brunette now only had to worry about the stains on her clothes.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said, smiling a bit. She still seemed defeated by the slushy attack. Quinn smiled and handed her some paper towels.

"Quinn Fabray,"

"It's quite aggravating; the fact that we can't be friends. You, being a Cheerio, and me, now being labeled as a loser. I do wish the social status at this school didn't matter so much to our peers, but alas it does. I thank you for your generosity and hope to see you in the future, without such social constraints. Perhaps you would like to stop by the auditorium after school," Rachel spoke fast and nervously, constantly looking down at her feet. Quinn could barely keep up. She kept her eyes trained on her lips, almost hypnotized. Thankfully, she caught onto the end of the monologue.

"I have Cheerios practice," She said, turning around and walking out of the bathroom. She couldn't help, but think of Rachel the rest of the day. The short girl was amusing and sweet. She caught the girl looking at her across the room in math class, but quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush," Santana whispered, smirking at Quinn. Quinn had to remind herself that the Latina was referring to Rachel and not her.


End file.
